The Long Game
by DawnSpecter46
Summary: A continuation of Josh and Maya after season 3 and into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so let me know how I do! And this is set after season 3.**

Maya's POV:

I was feeling fantastic! I got a C- on the last test Matthews gave us, plus Shawn let me paint him last night. I walked through the door and yelled,

"RILEY! LET'S GO! Oh hey Matthews"

I nodded at him before plopping down at the table ready for breakfast. Topanga placed a cup of OJ just as Riley ran in wearing the most godawful outfit ever. I placed my OJ down, walked up the steps, and dragged her back to her room.

"MAYAAAAAAA!" She yelled.

Cory's POV:

"Well that was eventful, wasn't it Auggie?" I asked. Auggie paused and nodded before returning to smushing his face with bacon.

The front door swings open to reveal…

"My Brother!" Josh says enthusiastically

"My Brotha!" I reply before going in for a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I have an announcement to make, I got a job as …"

"BOING!" Maya screams before jumping and grabbing him tightly. Damn she is nuts!

"Hey Gorgeous." Josh replies before setting her down. Ahh young love.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley says, before giving him a hug in a cute short dress. Wait. A cute SHORT dress?

"Riley, no no no no no no no. You go back to your skirts. Cowboy will be fine with that" I said sternly.

Topanga hits my shoulder, "OWIE" before saying "aw honey you look beautiful, now get Maya off Josh he has something to say."

Narrator POV:

Riley looks at Maya before reluctantly letting go of Josh.

"So as I was saying, I got a job as the Temporary Health Teacher at ABIGAIL ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL!" Josh exclaims!

Everyones heads turn towards Maya as she starts to giggle. She then gets up, and evil smirk on her face, then jumps. Right towards Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the feedback. I'm sorry if the characters are a little au, its just how it is. Let me know how it is in the comments!**

Narrator's POV:

"OH SHIT!" Josh screamed as he crashed onto the floor after Maya jumped onto of him.

"MAYA!" Everyone screamed simultaneously.

Josh stared at Maya's tomato red face above his while his heart ran at eh speed of sound.

"How you doin'?" He asked. In return Maya started giggling uncontrollably to excited by the fact of him coming to her school. Riley pulled Maya off Josh before anything happened.

"So when do ya start?" Cory questioned his face etched in a huge smile and his arms wide.

"Tomorrow"

At the sound of his voice, Maya whipped her hair around and started shaking.

"YyyyyAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Riley smiled at the sight of Maya acting crazy before grabbing Maya and pulling her out the door.

"Bye Uncle Josh!"

Josh's POV:

"Bye Boing!" Maya said wiggling her delicate fingers before the door slammed shut behind her.

"Well how did this happen?" Cory asked while I stilled stared at the spot Maya had just stood.

I shook out of my stupor before replying, "well, I've been lookin for jobs around the area to, ya know, make some cash when one of my med buddies said that he found a temp job but couldn't take it. So I asked him what it was and he said it was a temp Health Teacher at a high school. When he said the name of the high school I was like, YESSSS!"

"Josh, do you realize you're going back to high school?" Topanga remarked sarcastically.

"Yes I do"

I left shortly after breakfast at Cory's to go to the school and sort out some last minute details. Just the Mr. Turner walked into the office.

"Mr. Matthews! What a surprise to see you here." He said sarcastically,"Why are you here, if its to make me pain, please don't I already have enough from your brother. If you want we can go and annoy him."

I laughed before replying "Oh no, I'm the new Health Teacher, well the new temp health teacher so I'm just figuring some stuff out."

"Alrighty then, see you soon." He said before walking out.

I smiled before continuing on.

Narrator's POV:

Maya smiled like there was nothing bad in the world. She even raised her hand to give a sarcastic remark to Cary.

"Ok what's up, what is wrong with Maya? She's you usually less, y'know, happy." Lucas questioned.

"Well, my Uncle Josh is going to be the new health teacher here and Maya is going bananas," Riley replied, "isn't that right Peaches?"

"Boing!" Maya smiled.

The day went on with the friends becoming accommodated to Maya's weird behavior. After school the went to Topanga's where Josh was sitting at the counter chatting with Topanga and Shawn, with Katy occasionally piping in.

Maya almost fainted. Riley stabled Maya before sitting down with the rest of the crew.

"Hey kiddies." Josh said, "just wanted to let you know that I'm…"

"You're new health teacher" everyone finished

"How'd you know that" He question folding his arms together.

"Well, ever since you told Maya the news this morning she has not stopped talking about it. She going glhljdfsh" Farkle replied while crinkling his face and body up to mimic Maya's butterflies.

"Ok then, good night kiddies, I'll see you tomorrow" Josh said with a nod of his head and a slight wink towards Maya.

Maya waited for him to leave before looking at Riley with a glowing look on her face.

"Oh Peaches."


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a long time! sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any characters associated with it.**

Narrator's Pov:

Maya walked into the Matthews' house with a bright glowing smile and a whole new dazzling outfit.

"Matthews," she points to Cory, "do you know what day it is?"

"Pancake day?" He replies eagerly whipping a can of whip cream out from under the table.

"no...it is the day I become your future sister-in-law"

"Ah jeezus, not this again!"

"Riless! LETS GO, I NEED TO BE EARLY TO SEE MY FUTURE HUBBY" Maya screams.

"I'm comin, I'm coming" Riley replies as she rushes out of the hallway to the kitchen. Then, Riley snags some breakfast, kisses the rest of her family on their cheeks and rushes out the door with Maya.

. . . . . .

As soon as Maya and Riley reach the school, Maya rushes to the health room to see Josh quietly unpacking his stuff.

"hehehhe" she giggles uncontrollably "Hiii Uncle Joshy.. mhm.. I mean.. what's up?"

"Nothin much Maya, just gettin ready... did you know I have to teach all the grades not just the seniors?" Josh replies a smirk growing on his face.

"Yes I did, but you know who's going to be your favorite student...ME!" Maya exclaims right in front of him. The bell rings, and Riley comes racing into the room to grab Maya and head to their next class.

"Bye Uncle Josh! Dad's going to see you later." Riley yells before taking off dragging a lovesick Maya with her.

. . . . . .

"My brother!" Cory exclaims walking into Josh's room.

"My brother! How you been?" Josh replies

"well I'm fine except for that stupid boyfriend of Riley's...Lucas"

"chill out brother, she's grown up now"

"speaking of boyfriends, ya know Maya came into my class this morning happy, she learned in class today, it's a miracle. I won't have to teach anymore! And it's all because of you, ya dope. She thinks she going to become my sister-in-law. MINE!"

"uhhhhh...I don't really know how to respond to that. Wait. I do actually. I like Maya, I can't be with Maya. Now I have to teach Maya."

"who says you can't be with Maya, be with maya all you want, just don't marry her. That's it, that's allll I ask."

"get out" Josh say jokingly. Just then the bell rings signaling for the final class of the day. "I now have to teach Maya, I wonder how thats going to be" josh comments as his brother leaves to return to his class.

Just then, I pair of running steps becomes increasingly louder until a blond blur nearly knocks him over in his class. Grabbing both her arms, he stabilizes her and says

"Hi Maya, ready to learn?"


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guys. Thanks for all of the comments! This is quick update as I had to get this out asap. But I am going to try and post updates once or twice a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any characters associated with it.**

Josh's Pov:

As soon as I greet my students, I ask them to introduce themselves to me but while they are doing so I see a flash of movement in the corner of my eye. I turn around as the last student finish's to see Maya, in my chair.

"Hi Boing" She replies sweetly

"Hey kiddo... Get out of my chair" I reply sarcastically. "Maya, I have teach a class, I need you to sit back in your chair."

"Boing, has Matthews taught you nothing, you should know I don't learn and I'm sure as hell not learning health."

"For that you are getting a detention" I say, wanting to be respected yet cool.

"Peaches, come here, let's give Uncle Josh a little slack, it's his first day. He'll get the worse treatment later" Riley calls as I start to walk towards Maya.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. But I'm not learning crap." Maya replies meandering to her chair. But when she sees Lucas in her chair holding hands with Riley, she yells "Huckleberry GET OUT OF MY CHAIR! I need a clear view of my future husband"

"Maya!" Riley yells "That's My Uncle"

As they made those statements I could feel blush crawling up my neck and onto my face from Maya's comment. I turned a quickly and cleared my throat before pivoting back to face the crowd of students.

"Ok. Can I start class now girls?" I look to see them nodding, Maya with a smirk on her face. "Great. Like I was saying, it is great to be here with you all, and since I am so young. Please for godsakes call me Josh. Mr. Matthews is my oldy brother down the hall. I am not old. Anyways, this year we will be going over drugs..." a collective groan swept through the class, " and sex." The class went oddly silent with that note and I notice silent conversations between several students.

"First things first, who here is going to hate talking about sex?" I ask seeing everyone raise their hands except Maya. "Me too, I mean thats my niece right there."

I continue on with the basics of the course including the exams, activities and necessities for the class. But as the last bell rings, everyone rushes out the class except for 5 people. Smackle and Farkle go hand in hand out the door while Lucas waits for Riley to finish up with Maya. I walk up to him and say "I'm watching you" making the gestures too.

"At least ya did not slam a door in my face...twice." He grinningly replies before grabbing Riley's hand and leaving. That left me with Maya.

"Time for the real fun to begin...boing" She says, mischief twinkling in her gorgeous eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's be awhile! Thank you for the great comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any entities related.**

Maya's POV:

I stared Josh down as I stood in front of him, my hands braced onto the desk. The way his eyes look back into mine, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter harder.

"Do you have a suit?" I ask him.

"No?" He replies confused. I grab his hand and start lugging him behind me out the door, but before I could leave, Matthews appears in front of me.

"How was your first day Josh?" He asked completely oblivious to me pulling him.

"If you don't mind Matthews, boing and I need to get going." I say.

"And where are you going?"

"We are getting married. We are going to pick up his suit and my dress is in my bag, if you want meet us at the courthouse."

"Seriously Josh, I tell you one thing. ONE THING, do not MARRY MAYA, and the first thing ya do...Marry Maya." Matthews complains. Josh is frozen in place and completely speechless from my comments earlier that all he does is stare at Matthews blankly as he leaves in a huff.

"Um, Maya, I can't marry you" Josh gingerly replies.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to mess with Matthews, I love seeing him make those stupid faces. We are not getting married, but we do have to go" I say starting to pull him and walk forward.

He pulls back before saying, "Maya you still have detention, we can't go."

"Oh yes we can boing, you just don't understand." I pull him forward and walk to the exits ready to go on the subway.

"Maya where are we going?" Josh asks as he walks next to me down the stairs.

"Boing, since you are going to be my future husband and all, it is time for you to meet someone."

"Who Maya, I feel like you are about to do something..." He exclaims. I push him onto the subway and climb in behind him before the doors close. We make small talk until we get to the right station and I walk out with Josh trailing.

I look around to find her and walk to her but before I talk to her I turn around to Josh and say "Boing, this is Crazy hat, Crazy hat this is boing my future husband."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, this is a short chapter because my computers glitching! Crazy hat's a bit au cause we don't see her as much. Happy Easter everyone! I'm thinking about what else could happen to them. Comment some ideas y'all want me to include! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or anything associated.**

Narrator Pov:

Evelyn Land whips her head around to see one of her two favorite girls holding a young man's hand.

"Maya! Is that you? Its been way too long since we watched people together."

Maya side hugs Evelyn before stepping back and saying, "yes it has Crazy Hat. So, this is my husband Josh." Josh coughs loudly at that statement. "Sorry, this is my FUTURE husband Josh. He's ' brother. We all know who got the good genes." Maya winks at her before fluttering her eyes innocently at Josh.

"Well its nice to meet you Josh, but I better warn you. Take care of my girl or I will rain hell down on you. This sweetie pie is backed by me and everyone else in this damn building, so you better watch out. Josh just smiles and nervously nods.

"Alright then, let's go to Topanga's. BYE CRAZY HAT!" Maya says before grabbing Josh and one more dragging him onto the subway. Maya tugs as hard as she can to get Josh in front of the door causing him to stumble and crash into her. Maya starts to fall but is quickly caught by 2 arms wrapped around her face. She looks up to see Josh, smirking at her with an indescribable look in his eyes. They stare deeply into each others eyes for what seems like hours before someone coughs next to them. Josh shakes out of his stupor and says, "Maya, hun, you really got to stop dragging me everywhere!"

The two of them then stay quiet for the rest of the journey to Topanga's.

\- L-i-n-e- b-r-e-a-k-

When the two finally reach the cafe, Josh grabs a coffee and some pastries for both of them before leading them to a quiet nook.

"Boing if you wanted to kiss me, you could have out there." Maya retorts smartly.

Josh's smile relaxes and becomes something only Maya would bring out in him. He stares at her for a solid 4 minutes before slowly leaning in. But before Josh and Maya's lips touch, Josh whips back and says,

"Maya, we can't do this! You are too young. Hell I'm your teacher."

"3 years, its only a 3 year difference. Plus I'm a senior, no one cares!."

Josh looks at her regretfully, the love for her, plain on his face. He grabs her hands and says "I'm sorry Maya, but for now we can only be student-teacher and uncle-niece." Josh softly kisses her head before leaving the cafe to head to his apartment.

Maya turns and faces no one in particular before smirking and saying "he said for now. what about later?"


End file.
